


今天姚老师教育皮皮南了吗

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	今天姚老师教育皮皮南了吗

有车有剧情，但是仍然18禁禁禁)

难得周震南比姚琛早下训，周震南就跑来泛领等人了。  
周震南站在玻璃窗外看着正在上课的姚琛。严肃而认真的小琛哥真的帅，周震南在心里感叹着。姚琛偶尔抬头看着站在窗外的周震南，会给周震南一个安心的笑容，然后就低头又继续专心听课了，周震南站了一会有点无聊，就在会客厅的椅子上坐了下来，不过好在姚琛应该没多久就下课了，他也不会等太久。  
姚琛刚从训练室出来就看到周震南毫无形象的躺在椅子上，双腿一起跷在一边的把手上，抬的高高小腿晃来晃去的，这样的场景让姚琛有些似曾相识。在之前的某个夜晚姚琛以公主抱的姿态抱着周震南坐在沙发上，他从斜后方进入周震南，一下又一下用力的撞击着周震南的肉洞，而周震南挂在他手臂上的小腿随着他动作的频率也是这样一晃一晃的。  
姚琛还能清楚的记得当时周震南表情，通红的双眼因为太过于满足而眯了起来，被他吻肿的双唇一张一合的偶尔露出一点嫣红的舌头，周震南动情的样子又勾的他更加用力。突然加重的抽插让周震南几近崩溃，双手紧紧地抱着姚琛的脖子，本来快闭上的双眼突然睁大，充满求饶的看着姚琛，微微张开的红唇似乎要说些什么，而姚琛却眼神一暗，又加快了抽动的频率，刺激的周震南舌头不由自主的伸了出来，姚琛就是趁这个时候，再次吻上了周震南，用他的舌头霸道的舔舐着周震南口腔的每一个角落，模仿着交欢的动作，缠绕着周震南的软舌，把周震南所有的呜咽都吞了进去。  
周震南过了好一会才察觉到姚琛出来了，他抬头看过去，姚琛背对着光源，宽阔的肩膀将光源挡得一干二净，黑暗笼罩在姚琛身上，这一瞬间，姚琛身上笼罩着一种说不清道不明的感觉，这感觉他似曾相识，但是他没记起来是什么时候有过这种感觉了。  
姚琛慢慢的走向周震南，边走边调整着自己的情绪，等他走到周震南身边的时候，已经整理好自己的全部思绪，脸上也恢复了常态。  
“走吧南南，我们回家了”温文尔雅的姚老师笑着对着周震南伸出了手。  
回去以后姚琛就快速的洗了个凉水澡，把自己的欲望压了下去。姚琛想了想，自己跟周震南其实没做过几次，以前是南南年纪小，他并没有那方面的心思，后来异地了两年，现在是毕竟还有其他成员住在楼里，还是不太方便的，但是他们做的每一次，都很尽兴，准确的说是，尽他的性，周震南是每次都被他干到哭，说着让人脸红心跳的话求他放过。  
不能想了，越想越上头。姚琛使劲的甩甩头，试图将脑海里香艳的画面甩出去，快速的擦干自己，从浴室里走出来。  
周震南看着姚琛下半身裹着浴巾出来，不禁有点脸红。姚琛的肌肉好看又好摸，周震南是一直都知道的，但是每次看到还是会害羞。于是他红着脸快速的跑进了浴室进行自己的沐浴工程。  
等周震南出来的时候姚琛已经躺在被窝里了，裸着上半身，浴巾挂在床边的椅子上，手里拿着手机认真的看着。周震南走过来，掀开被子，钻进被窝，躺进姚琛怀里，从枕头底下掏出手机，一套动作进行的行云流水的，不知道有多顺畅。  
“看啥呢”周震南看着自己的手机问姚琛。  
“编辑微博呢，粉丝这两天有点难过，发个微博安慰一下他们”  
“哦，那你用啥照片啊，我给你拍的那两张吗”  
“对的，慢慢来，一起进步吧，我是真的好久 没摸键盘了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”（18个，不用数了）  
“你笑什么”姚琛一脸懵逼的看着周震南。  
“你看你的评论，好久没摸姐了”周震南在姚琛怀里狂笑不止，他的姚老师不仅话说的时候可爱，打字也这么可爱。  
“......我把你评论删掉了”姚琛看到自己的错别字一阵头大。  
“你能不能别掩耳盗铃啊姚老师，我还去给你评！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”周震南看着姚琛这种幼稚的行为才是一阵头大呢！（24个，别查了）  
“......我把我的评论删了”姚琛真是拿周震南没办法。  
“姚琛！你怎么能这样呢！！！过分了！！！居然敢删我评论了，是不是皮痒了？！”周震南一个翻身坐在姚琛身上，伸手假装要去打姚琛。  
从周震南坐在姚琛身上的那一刻起，姚琛就面无表情了。  
姚琛很冷静的给自己的微博在重新补上一条评论，随后将手机和碍事的东西统统放下床，才抬起头来看着正在他身上扑腾的周震南。

“南南”姚琛的声音突然沙哑。  
“干什么？真生气了啊？我下次不这样了嘛”周震南看着这样的姚琛有点心虚。  
“我没有生气，我只是，有点饿了”姚琛用手抚摸着周震南的脖颈，将周震南拉向自己，声音里性感的味道更重了。  
“姚琛...你不会是...现在想做了吧”周震南不可思议的看着姚琛，心里一阵慌乱。  
“呵，岂止是现在啊”  
姚琛说完就一把扯掉了他跟周震南之间碍事的被子，让他们彼此能直接感受到对方皮肤的温度。  
“姚琛...”  
“嘘，别说话，别动”  
“姚琛...”  
“乖，一会再叫”  
姚琛拉过周震南的下巴，一只手沿着周震南的唇形抚摸着，一只手放在了周震南的腰上，不轻不重的撩拨着他的敏感带，手停在某个地方以后，突然用力一按。  
“啊...姚老师...别...”周震南浑身发烫，尤其是姚琛按他腰的那一刹那，他浑身都软了。  
姚琛也不说话，就笑眼看向周震南，同时用手抚摸着周震南身体的每一个寸肌肤，每当指尖略过周震南胸前的凸起的时候，周震南就会颤抖的更加厉害，不自觉的倒向姚琛。  
“抓住我的膝盖，自己撑住了”姚琛将周震南向后推了一下。  
姚琛太可怕了，周震南想着。这样的方式等于把自己整个人送到了姚琛面前，而且虽然隔着布料，但是周震南还是能感受到在他身下的姚琛的滚烫正顶着他的后穴，有了这个认知的周震南开始浑身发抖，可他还是照做了。  
周震南早就知道姚琛的手指是多么灵活，但是他从未想过有一天会用这种方式真切感受到。 姚琛也不吻他，就只有一双滚烫的双手在他的身体上来回游走，炽热的温度似乎把他身体都要融化了，从嘴唇到耳朵再到脖颈，一路向下。周震南感觉到姚琛的双手来到了他的大腿根，用力的掰开了他蜷缩着的双腿，把他彻底打开了。  
太羞耻了，周震南闭上了自己的双眼，不让自己面对现实。  
可这还没完，姚琛的双手来回挤压着他臀部上的肉，胸口也被湿软的唇舌侵占了。周震南感觉到姚琛亲吻过了他胸膛的每一个部分，除了那两个凸起，现在甚至还用舌头在他胸前的两点打转，就是不亲上去，弄得周震南浑身躁动就是没有一个痛快。  
周震南有些不满足了。  
“姚琛~”  
“嗯？南南怎么了”  
“快，舔舔我”  
“我一直在舔你啊南南”  
“那里，舔一下那里”  
“那里啊南南，说清楚啊”  
“就是那里啊！你快一点啊！”周震南快急哭了。  
姚琛见周震南可怜兮兮的样子，没有再逗他，一口咬在了周震南的乳头上。  
“啊！”  
姚琛一改刚才温柔的亲吻，用力的吮吸着，用坚硬的舌头和柔软的舌交替的舔弄着周震南的乳头，嘴巴里还发出啧啧的声音。  
“姚琛...别...”周震南双手开始颤抖，他快扶不住了。  
姚琛仿佛听不见周震南的声音，关爱过一个乳头之后又去吮吸另外一个，动作同样是强烈而温柔。姚琛这样的亲吻从乳头一直到小腹狠狠的一口咬在周震南肚脐上的时候，周震南终于撑不住倒在了姚琛的腿上。  
“啊...”周震南就快疯了。  
姚琛顺势抬起了周震南屁股，脱掉了周震南的内裤，内裤上清楚可见一块水渍。  
“南南，流水了哦，而且好硬啊”姚琛把周震南的肉棒拿在手里把玩，挑逗着周震南的最后一根神经。  
“姚琛...别玩了”周震南真的快崩溃了，姚老师今天的前戏格外长！  
“好”姚琛立刻答应了，直接就咬住了周震南的下体，用舌头爱抚着小南南的每一个角落，用力的吮吸着顶端的小口，又再一次的上下律动这，模拟着性交的律动。  
姚琛看着周震南动情的样子，又再次加快了嘴上的速度，没过多久周震南就在他嘴里释放出来了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
周震南瘫在床上，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，刚才的体验太极端了，之前他跟姚琛虽然做过但是没有试过口交啊，新奇的东西总是刺激性比较大。  
周震南还在缓神的时候感觉到姚琛的手摸到了他后面。  
“姚琛..让我歇歇”  
“南南，你躺着就好了”  
姚琛的话语里透露着不容拒绝。  
姚琛帮已经浑身酥软的周震南做了了做扩张，刚开始周震南不舒服的哼唧了几声，出水之后周震南就开始呻吟了。  
“南南，我要进去了”姚琛知道周震南准备好了，就把周震南的双腿架在了他的肩膀上，身体压了上去。  
火热的肉棒在周震南的肉洞入口处，轻轻的触碰着，随时要进来的样子。周震南刚才被姚琛挑逗的神魂颠倒的，现在甚至有些急迫。  
“快进来吧姚琛”周震南的声音因为情欲变得又黏又腻。  
“啊！！！！”  
“哦 ~”  
周震南和姚琛同时发出了感叹。  
太舒服了，因为扩张和润滑做的很彻底，姚琛一下子就捅到了底，他能感觉到周震南的肉洞紧紧地包裹着他，软软的肉壁和他的坚硬完全不同。  
周震南并没有感到痛苦，只有窒息的快感，这种感觉持续了好几秒钟，姚琛开始动了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！姚琛！！你轻一点....太深了...呜呜呜...太重了...姚琛...啊啊啊..姚琛...”  
周震南一下被刺激到了，嘴巴里呜咽呜咽的喊着姚琛。  
太爽了，不知道姚琛今天怎么了，一进来就又重又快的撞击着他，每一下都深入到底又快速的完全出来后再次撞进去，而且力道越来越大。周震南肉洞的每一个褶皱都被姚琛的肉棒撑开了，他甚至能感觉到姚琛肉棒上凸起的经络，每一次姚琛的撞击都让周震南近乎崩溃，这种被贯穿的快感太可怕了。  
“嗯？到底是太重了还是太快了啊宝贝”  
姚琛嘴上问着，下身可没闲着，一下又一下不停地贯穿着周震南，听到周震南的话，就重重的干下去，每一次拔出来的时候就有淫水被带出来，稀稀拉拉的飞渐在两人的耻毛上，洞口处因为激烈的抽插而微微向外翻，看着这番景象，姚琛更加激动了，疯狂的抽插，不管周震南说什么他都不听了，白色的泡沫都被赶出来了，周震南的淫水顺着肉洞流到了蛋蛋上，姚琛就故意的每一次操弄都把他的屁股拍的啪啪作响，别提多淫荡了，感觉到周震南快到了的姚琛渐渐放慢了速度，最后直接把肉棒抽了出来。  
“姚琛....呜呜呜....姚琛...”马上到顶了，肉棒出来以后的后穴一下子空了，周振南特别空虚的扭着身子，他能感觉到肉棒就在他的洞口，他扭着身子去找肉棒可是每次都被躲过去了，周震南确定姚琛是故意的了，委屈的叫着姚琛。  
“怎么了南南，你不是说太重了太深了吗，我出来了就好了啊”姚琛一脸真诚的看着周震南，只是眼底的欲望和抵在周震南穴口的肉棒出卖了他。  
“姚琛...姚琛...给我呀”  
“你要什么说呀南南，你说出来，我就满足你”姚琛使坏的把肉棒放在周震南的穴口，让沾满淫水的前端一直蹭着周震南的穴口，勾引着周震南自己弓起身子找他。  
“姚琛...姚琛你好坏啊...”  
“南南，说出来啊”姚琛把巨大的前端顶进了周震南的后穴，然后一动不动。  
“呜呜呜...姚琛...干我啊...狠狠的干我！干哭我！！！别再折磨我了”周震南感觉到姚晨进来了，但是只是一点点怎么能让正在兴头上的周震南满足呢？  
“满足你的愿望”  
说完姚琛就再也忍不住了，又一次的进入到紧致的肉洞里，完全没有怜惜，大开大合的操弄着周震南，不管周震南再怎么求饶，都只能增加他的兽性而已。  
周震南的双腿仿佛已经不是自己的了，姚琛太疯了，根本不给他喘息的机会，一次又一次的干着他，每一次都触碰到他的敏感点上，又酸又麻的感觉在他的脑门上就没下来过，他无力的抓着床单，配合着姚琛的律动，每当姚琛没把握住力道弄得太狠的时候他就不顾姚琛的警告上手推，结果没两次以后姚琛就把他的双手用他的皮带绑在了床头！  
“呜呜呜呜....姚琛...呜呜呜...我不行了....我真的不行了....求求你...”  
“南南，你自己说的，让我干哭你的，我可不能食言啊”  
姚琛恶劣的重重的顶了周震南的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！姚琛！！！我真的受不了了！！！呜呜呜呜”  
周震南又一次高潮了，因为太爽而流下了眼泪，可怜兮兮的看着姚琛，企图让姚琛放他一马，而且周震南感觉到自己又一次的射了，可怜的小小周快什么都吐不出来了。  
“乖，我说过了，今晚，给你时间叫，我都听着了”  
姚琛看着高潮的周震南，红红的眼眶，因为高潮而流下的泪水，和被他亲肿的红唇，下身更硬了，恨不得直接把他干死在床上。  
姚琛从他身体里抽了出来，周震南以为姚琛要放过他了，没想到下一秒就被姚琛翻过了身，从背后再次重重的进去了。  
“啊啊...姚琛...”  
“乖，做了，我们就做到尽兴，我尽量克制自己，好吗”  
姚琛说完也不等周震南的回应，一只手扭过周震南的头，亲吻着周震南的嘴唇堵住周震南所有的话，一只手扶着周震南的腰，疯狂的干着周震南，站在姚琛抽插了几百下以后，终于射了出来，而周震南早就晕过去了。  
第二天两个纵欲过度的人当然睡过头了。  
正常情况下，姚琛和周震南是不会赖床的，因为队友们都知道他们两个都是很自律的人，偶尔一两次起得晚也很正常，但今天是个例外。本来想去叫南宝起床的也哥被何洛洛今日的十万个为什么拦住了。


End file.
